24-Hours Fairy Tale
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Ketika kau berharap bahwa kau tak usah kembali lagi ke rumah; ada seseorang yang diam-diam mengabulkan permohonanmu di jauh sana.—Peran apakah yang cocok untuk dirimu yang tersesat? / Slight RivaEre and EreMika / AU


"—Eren, kau sudah selesai beres-beres?"

Tumpukan koper menyambut pandangan ketika gadis dengan surai gelap itu membuka pintu; ditemani sosok seorang lelaki yang sedang menghela nafas seraya duduk menyila di atas lantai. Gadis itu tak mendapat jawaban dari yang ditanya—dan ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari banyaknya koper yang sudah berjejer rapi di dalam ruangan.

"Oh—ayolah, Eren. Mau sampai kapan kau menghela nafas dan terpuruk begitu? Aku tahu kau tidak mau pindah ke luar kota, tapi—"  
"Mikasa, bisa beri aku waktu untuk sendiri?" Eren memotong kalimat gadis di hadapannya. "Aku ingin memikirkan banyak hal."

"Tidak. Kalau aku diam terus; kau tak akan berhenti menghela nafas begitu."  
"Cerewet! Sudahlah, aku mau pergi berkeliling kota untuk terakhir kalinya. Jangan ikuti aku!"

"Tidak masalah. Tapi ingat ya, Eren; kita akan pergi dengan kereta tengah malam. Kau harus kembali kesini sebelum jam dua belas malam tepat."

"—Aku mengerti! Lagipula, mana mungkin aku pergi selama itu? Ini masih jam enam pagi!"

—Oh, benarkah kau tak akan pergi selama itu?

.

.

.

_Kau harus kembali sebelum bel tengah malam berbunyi_

_._

_._

_._

『_**24-Hours Fairytale**_』

_**.**_

_by_—_**Nacchan Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**Shingeki no Kyojin **__belongs to __**Isayama Hajime**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kedua sol sepatunya menimbulkan bunyi yang bising di atas aspal jalanan; hentakkan kakinya menggambarkan sebesar apa emosinya yang tertimbun saat ini.

Menelusuri jalanan padat di hari Sabtu tak membuat keadaannya jadi lebih baik—orang-orang sudah sibuk berjalan kesana dan kemari meskipun masih banyak toko dan juga kantor yang belum dibuka pada jam ini. Terkadang Eren benci dengan kebisingan di pagi hari kota ini—namun ini hari terakhir ia berada disini; setidaknya ia ingin menikmati waktu dan pemandangan yang mungkin tak akan pernah ia lihat kembali.

Rasa lelah mulai menemukan jalan menuju tubuhnya—berjalan tanpa arah di sebuah kota besar memang pasti menyita banyak tenaga, bukan? Apalagi Eren hanya sarapan dengan setengah gelas susu tadi pagi—ia tak ada nafsu untuk memakan roti bakarnya.

_Kryuuuuk_—suara perutnya terdengar begitu miris di antara kebisingan kota.

"...Sudahlah, aku akan beli roti dagingdi _konbini _terdekat saja..."

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di Rose _konbini. _Hari ini ada penawaran diskon 20% untuk setiap item berlabel..."

Suara pegawai yang menyambutnya semakin lama memudar dari pendengaran—Eren berjalan langsung ke rak penjualan makanan ringan. Sebungkus roti daging ia ambil dari atas rak, dan sebotol soda ia ambil dari lemari pendingin. Yak, semua yang ia butuhkan sudah ada di tangan.

Eren menghampiri meja kasir dan menaruh barang belanjaannya—ia mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari saku celananya. Ia disambut dengan suara monoton sang penjaga kasir; membuat Eren mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap lelaki di hadapannya.

Tubuh pendek dan rambut dengan belahan poni tengah. Sepertinya sudah berumur dua puluh-an dan wajahnya tamp—

"Ada tambahan lagi?"

Dengan cepat Eren menepis pikirannya; dan ia melontarkan jawabannya, "Tidak" —dan bersamaan dengan terlontarnya jawaban tersebut, matanya menangkap tag nama yang tertempel di pakaian sang penjaga kasir; _Rivaille._

"—Rivaille..."

"...Ada apa?"

"—Ah! Tidak, tidak, maaf... aku hanya membaca tag namamu, itu saja."

"...Tch, tidak ada kerjaan. Semuanya jadi tujuh ribu _Gill._"

"Um, ini." Eren menyerahkan lembaran uangnya dan mengambil kantong belanjaannya. Menunggu uang kembalian untuk diberikan, Eren sejenak melirik ke arah jam—pukul delapan pagi. Ia kembali menghela nafas.

"Tidak baik jika bocah sepertimu kebanyakan menghela nafas." Eren menolehkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap ke arah Rivaille; satu alisnya terangkat. "Kau sedang ada masalah?"  
"Ah... tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya... tidak ingin pulang."

'—_Kalau pulang, aku akan benar-benar meninggalkan kota ini selamanya. Armin, Connie, Sasha—semuanya, aku tak akan bisa bertemu mereka lagi.'_

"Pfft—apa, kau sedang minggat?"

"Tidak... aku izin dulu sebelum pergi keluar rumah, kok."

"Oh. Baguslah." Rivaille menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Kau tahu, kau harus menjaga omonganmu. Bisa saja kata-katamu tadi dianggap sebagai sebuah permohonan; dan akan ada yang mengabulkannya untukmu."

"Eh?"

"—Dan kau mungkin saja benar-benar tidak bisa pulang."

.

.

.

Suara pintu otomatis yang tertutup menandakan Eren sudah menyelesaikan urusannya di dalam _konbini; _panasnya matahari di musim panas membuatnya ingin masuk kembali dan merasakan betapa sejuknya _Air Conditioner _yang berhembus di dalam ruangan. Namun Eren tidak mau berurusan dengan penjaga kasir yang aneh itu lagi—sudah cukup. Lebih baik ia bertahan dengan panas ini sejenak, dan mencari _mall _yang buka untuk bisa menyejukkan diri.

Eren mulai menyesali pilihan bajunya hari ini; seharusnya ia tidak memakai jaket tudung berwarna merah.

Eren memilih sebuah bangku taman untuk menjadi tempat peristirahatannya—waktunya mengisi perut dan menambah tenaga.

Roti isi daging yang kini sudah terbebas dari bungkusnya terlihat begitu menggiurkan di mata Eren—ia sampai heran kenapa ia menyia-nyiakan roti bakar di rumahnya tadi pagi. Menunda waktu sejenak untuk mengucapkan 'selamat makan', Eren bersiap untuk melahap roti di genggamannya.

—_Hap!_

"...Eh?"

Mulutnya mengigit udara hampa saat ini—kemudian ia tersadar bahwa kini tangannya kosong dan roti yang berada di dalam genggamannya beberapa saat lalu sudah menghilang—begitu saja.

"...Loh?!"

Eren menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan—melihat-lihat siapa tersangka yang sudah mengambil rotinya secepat kilat. Semak-semak dan juga kumpulan orang yang berbincang dengan makanan mereka yang lebih mewah tak mungkin mengambil roti seharga 3000 _Gill _milik Eren. Jadi, siapa—

_Srak!_

Terlinga panjang berwarna putih terlihat dari balik semak-semak—tak jauh darinya, ada bungkusan plastik yang tak asing bagi Eren. Ah, tak salah lagi—itu bungkusan roti miliknya!

"—Ketemu kau, pencuri makanan!"

Sadar akan suara Eren; pemilik telinga panjang itu berlari dari semak-semak. Sungguh, Eren menebak akan sosok seekor kelinci—namun ternyata, apa yang ia lihat bukanlah sekedari seekor kelinci saja.

"...Rivaille?!" Sosok yang tak asing di matanya sedang berlari semakin menjauh—telinga panjang yang tumbuh di atas kepalanya itu bukan ilusi, dan juga pakaian aneh yang menempel di tubuhnya sudah pasti bukan seragam kasir. Rivaille dengan telinga kelinci tersebut sesekali melihat ke arah jam sakunya; kemudian ia berlari semakin jauh ke arah yang Eren tidak ketahui.

"Jangan main-main, Rivaille! bukan saatnya mencuri makanan sambil pesta kostum!" Eren mengejar sosok Rivaille meski ia takut tersesat; ia mengejar Rivaille yang berlari ke gang sempit diantara gedung pencakar langit, berlanjut ke sebuah perumahan kecil yang dipenuhi dengan ladang rumput, sampai ke hutan yang Eren tak yakin ada disana sebelumnya—

"Tunggu! Hey! Aku bersumpah, jika kau tidak berhenti berlari, aku akan menjambak telinga mainanmu itu dan—UWAAAAAA!" 

—Dan Eren juga yakin, ia tak melihat sebuah lubang besar ada di jalanan sebelumnya.

"—TIDAAAAAAK!"

.

.

.

"Urgh.."

Rasa sakit di tubuhnya menjadi sambutan pertama ketika Eren tersadar—Eren mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sakit; mungkin terkena benturan kecil.

"Ini di—ah! Iya, aku jatuh ke dalam lubang..."

Eren melihat pada sekelilingnya—mengira bahwa ia akan melihat hitam dimana-mana dan kegelapan akan menyambut. Namun Eren salah; di sekelilingnya lebih terlihat seperti taman yang tak terurus, dengan rumput tinggi menjulang dimana-mana—dan, apa itu? ...Jamur raksasa?!

"I... Ini dimana?!" Eren mulai panik ketika menyadari bahwa sekelilingnya betul-betul sebuah pemandangan yang asing; tak ada siapapun sejauh mata memandang. Keringat dingin mulai turun dari dahinya—ia ingin keluar dari sini!

"Ke.. Kelinci!" Eren teringat akan sesuatu; "Rivaille tadi juga masuk ke dalam lubang ini... 'kan? Berarti ia ada disini, 'kan?!"

Kembali Eren tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari—ugh, di saat ia membutuhkan orang itu saja, ia tidak ada. Eren sudah tidak peduli dengan roti isi daging miliknya—ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat aneh ini.

Seharusnya.. tadi ia merelakan saja roti isi daging miliknya.

Eren kembali mencari petunjuk dari keberadaan Rivaille—namun yang ia temukan ketika berjalan tanpa arah adalah sebuah keranjang kosong di atas tanah.

"..Kenapa ada keranjang di tengah jalan begini?" Eren mengintip isi keranjang tersebut tanpa tahu malu—oh, isinya selai _blueberry _dan secarik kertas.

Terlanjur melihat isi dari keranjang tersebut, Eren menebalkan muka; sekalian saja ia baca juga isi surat tersebut.

. . . .

'_Kepada si tudung merah,_

_Antarkan selai ini ke rumah pak Kelinci. Petanya ada di bawah sini. Hati-hati pada serigala di tengah hutan._

_With Love,_

_Hanzel.'_

_. . . ._

"Heh... dan yang seharusnya mengantarkan selai ini malah menghilang entah kemana." Eren menyimpan kembali secarik kertas tersebut ke dalam keranjang. "Eh tapi... selai ini harus diantar ke—"

'_Rumah pak Kelinci'_

"Oooh! Mungkinkah yang dimaksud kelinci itu Rivaille?" Eren mengambil lagi kertas tersebut dan melihat peta sederhana yang tergambar disana, "Kalau bertemu dengan Rivaille, aku mungkin bisa pulang! Baiklah.."

Mengambil keranjang tersebut, Eren mengikuti arah yang ada di dalam peta—dengan harapan bahwa setelah bertemu dengan Rivaille-sang-kelinci, ia bisa keluar dari dunia yang aneh ini...

—Dan tanpa ia sadari, dua mata tajam berwarna merah memperhatikan sosoknya dari balik pohon besar.

.

.

.

"Err..."

Eren melihat kembali ke arah peta—ya, ia yakin ia tidak salah arah. Tapi ia juga ragu dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya saat ini; inikah rumah kelinci?

Kembali ia menatap dengan tajam peta yang ada di tangannya—tidak, tidak mungkin salah. Selain ia mengikuti jalan dengan benar, disini tak ada rumah lain selain yang ada di hadapannya.

Tapi..

"—Rumah macam apa ini?! ini lebih tepat disebut sebagai istana!"

Ya—bangunan megah menyambutnya di depan mata; dengan gerbang tinggi yang membatasi jalanan dan area pribadi milik sang pemilik istana. Eren pikir, rumahnya sedikit lebih sederhana; tentu saja, Rivaille itu hanya seorang penjaga kasir! Kalau ia memang kaya raya, untuk apa ia bekerja di _konbini?_

"Sudahlah... A-aku masuk, ya!"

Eren membuka gerbang tinggi tersebut dan melangkah masuk—meski terlihat megah, istana ini sedikit terlihat tak terurus untuk waktu yang lama. Semak belukar menjalar sampai ke tembok bangunan, warna cat tembok sudah mulai kusam; dan juga kelelawar ada dimana-mana...

Betul-betul suasana yang mencekam; apa benar Rivaille tinggal di tempat seperti ini?

"Ini sih... lebih tepat disebut sebagai istana serigala dibanding istana kelinci..."

—_BLAM!_

"—Dan tebakanmu itu benar."

.

'_Hati-hati pada serigala di tengah hutan'_

_._

_._

_._

Eren tak diberi waktu untuk berteriak karena terkejut ketika gerbang tertutup dengan kencangnya. "Ah!" —Eren disambut dengan sosok lelaki jangkung dengan kedua mata merahnya kali ini—dengan taring tajam yang muncul dari balik mulutnya, dan juga telinga tajam beserta ekor panjang.

Lagi-lagi...

"...Sebenarnya hari ini ada perayaan apa, sih?! Semua orang memakai kostum aneh!"

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa, aku manusia serigala sungguha—"

"Dan mereka niat sekali sampai membuat tempat pesta megah di bawah tanah! Seharusnya mereka menyimpan penjaga di dekat lubang tadi agar hanya tamu yang bisa masuk!"

"...Anu—"

"AKU INGIN KEMBALIIII!"

"—DENGARKAN AKU DULU DONG, BOCAH!"

Eren berhenti mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya ketika manusia serigala tersebut—dengan mati-matian—memintanya untuk diam. Dan Eren melihat dengan baik kali ini—seperti apa sosok manusia serigala tersebut. Rambut pendek berwarna coklat terang; tubuh jangkung dan juga bentuk wajah yang panjang...

—Tunggu. Eren tidak asing dengan wajah tersebut; ia yakin akan hal itu. Lelaki ini mirip dengan teman sekelasnya yang bernama...

"...Jean?!"

"Ya, aku Jean si manusia serigala! Hah, ternyata kepopuleranku sudah terdengar sampai dunia manusia, eh?"

"—HAH! Apa kau yakin tidak salah kostum? KAU ITU MANUSIA KUDA, JANGAN MENGUBAH KODRATMU SENDIRI!"

"BAWEL!" Jean menggeram kesal; perlahan sosok manusianya berubah menjadi setengah monster dan ia menutup kedua wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Padahal aku pikir aku sudah terlihat seperti serigala.. oh ibu, apa kau yakin dulu kau tak pernah berselingkuh dengan siluman kuda dari desa peri?"

"Err..." Eren menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal; "Apa, jadi kau ini sungguhan manusia setengah serigala?"

"—Ya.. begitulah. Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi manusia seutuhnya, tapi..."

"—Tapi?"

"Aku dikutuk oleh seorang penyihir sehingga tidak bisa menjadi manusia lagi. Dan ia berkata bahwa kutukanku akan hilang kalau aku—"

—Oh, Eren tak asing dengan dongeng ini. Eren tak tahu apakah Jean sedang membualinya saat ini atau apa, tapi yang pasti, dongeng ini mirip sekali dengan...

"Kau harus belajar mencintai manusia seperti _Beast _di cerita _Beauty and The Beast?"_

"Bukan."

—Yah, salah.

"...Lalu apa?"  
"Aku harus memakan jantung manusia agar bisa menghilangkan kutukan tersebut. Waktu yang tepat... bukan?"

Wajah menyebalkannya yang masih terlihat seperti manusia—kini sudah berubah sepenuhnya. Wajahnya ditutupi bulu berwarna coklat muda dan bentuknya sudah tak lagi sama; kini ia benar-benar menyerupai serigala sungguhan dengan tubuh yang sangat besar.

—Jean benar-benar seekor siluman serigala. Eren tak tahu hal itu logis atau tidak; tapi instingnya berkata bahwa ia harus kabur secepatnya!

"Err—Jean, jantungku tidak enak, loh—"  
"**AKU HANYA INGIN TERBEBAS DARI KUTUKANKU!"**

Monster dengan tubuh besar tersebut berlari ke arahnya—taring tajam dan cakar raksasa sudah siap untuk merobek tubuhnya hidup-hidup. Eren tak bisa bergerak; entah kenapa, mungkin karena ia terlalu terkejut untuk bisa mengeluarkan tindakan apapun.

Tamatlah sudah, Eren yakin kali ini—ia tak akan bisa pulang lagi selamanya.

.

.

.

"BERHENTI KAU!"

Satu anak panah melewati Eren begitu saja—tepat menancap di jarak kecil antara dirinya dan sang manusia serigala. Nafas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan semenjak tadi kini terlepas—tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat perlahan jatuh ke atas tanah. Syukurlah, ia... selamat? 

"**GRRR—JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU, ROBIN HOOD!"**

Perhatian sang manusia serigala kini tertuju ke arah batang pohon—dimana ada seorang gadis dengan balutan pakaian berwarna hijau berdiri di atasnya. Sebuah busur dan beberapa anak panah terlihat dibawa olehnya; dan gadis dengan surai coklat tua itu hanya meyeringai lebar.

Tunggu—lagi-lagi. Eren harus mengutuk dunia hari ini; kenapa ia tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam dunia dimana semua orangnya bertingkah aneh? Terlebih lagi, semua orang itu adalah orang yang ia kenal!

"Sash—"

"Kau selalu membuat keributan, aku benci itu. Dan jangan panggil aku Robin, panggil aku Sasha Braus!"

"**BERISIK! Kau selalu menggangguku ketika aku mendapatkan mangsa, enyahlah kau, Robin Hood!"**

Jean mengubah targetnya dari Eren menjadi Sasha; dengan kecepatan penuh, ia berlari ke arah gadis itu berdiri; membuat Eren secara spontan berdiri dan hendak menolong Sasha disana.

"SASHA!"

"—Kau, larilah dari sini! Bawa keranjang itu bersamamu, dan kalau bertemu dengan Rivaille si kelinci, kau bisa pulang!" Sasha menghindar dengan kecepatan yang tak kalah hebatnya; kembali ia mengambil satu anak panah dan mengarahkannya pada Jean yang masih mengamuk. "CEPAT!"

"T-tapi—"  
"Aku baik-baik saja, kau harus pergi! SEKARANG!"

"..Baiklah—kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hah! Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan aku dalam hal kekuatan. Sekarang, pergilah!"

—Dan Eren tak membuang waktu lagi untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

"Sudah berapa lama aku berjalan..?"

Kedua kakinya sudah merasa lelah—Eren butuh istirahat. Tetapi ia bisa melihat jelas matahari yang semaki meninggi posisinya; ia takut waktu semakin sore dan ia terlambat pulang. Ia harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini agar Mikasa tidak mengamuk.

"...Aneh, padahal tadi, aku tidak ingin pulang..." —Eren menyeret satu kakinya yang terasa sangat pegal, dan ia kembali bergumam. "Tapi sekarang, aku mati-matian mencari cara untuk pulang.."

Kedua sepatu ketsnya sudah mulai longgar karena dipakai berjalan terlalu lama; tali dari sepatu kirinya bahkan sudah terlepas. Namun Eren terlalu lelah dan malas untuk memperbaikinya—ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu barang sedetikpun.

Eren berjalan menuruni anak tangga yang mengarahkannya pada taman yang besar—dengan sebuah meja makan besar di tengah-tengahnya. Satu alis matanya terangkat—orang gila mana yang menaruh meja makan di tengah taman?

"Ah—"

Dan terjadilah; sepatu kirinya kini terlepas dari kaki. Eren mendecak kesal seraya kembali berjalan menuruni tangga—hendak mengambil sepatunya yang terlempar ke bawah. Bisakah hari ini menjadi lebih buruk? 

"—Kau menjatuhkan sepatumu, tuan putri."

Tepat ketika Eren hendak mengambil pasangan dari sepatunya—satu tangan tak dikenal mengambil sepatu kets berwarna hijau tersebut. Eren menghela nafas—siapa lagi, sekarang?

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu dengan iris biru yang begitu indah.

"...Se—"

Rambut pirang, wajah tampan, tubuh tinggi dan sorot mata yang lembut nan tegas. Ini—

"Senior Irvin?!"

"...Senior?"

"Apa yang senior lakukan disini?!" Eren buru-buru memperbaiki sikapnya dan cara berbicaranya; lelaki di hadapannya ini adalah Irvin Smith! Dia lelaki paling populer di sekolahnya—dan juga ketua OSIS yang terhormat. Ia harus sopan!

"Namaku memang Irvin, tapi aku tak ingat pernah menjadi seniormu, tuan putri." Irvin berlutut di hadapan Eren dan dengan hati-hati; ia menyentuh telapak kaki Eren yang tak ditutupi oleh sepatunya. "Dan aku yakin sepatu ini milikmu, _Cinderella?"_

—Ah, dongeng lain lagi. Eren awalnya sempat berharap bahwa Irvin tidak ikut-ikutan dalam dunia dongeng yang aneh ini—namun ia salah.

"I-iya, sepatu itu milikku. Terima kasih, aku bisa memakainya sendiri—"

Irvin tak menggubris kata-kata Eren dan memakaikan sepatu kets tersebut dengan perlahan; ia melakukannya dengan lembut, seolah Eren adalah sesuatu yang berharga dan mudah untuk dirusak. Eren menelan ludah—Irvin memang betul-betul seperti seorang pangeran, pantas saja ia begitu terkenal di sekolah.

—Ditambah lagi, saat ini pakaiannya betul-betul mirip dengan pakaian seorang pangeran. Betul-betul pantas.

"—Ada sesuatu di wajahku, tuan putri?"  
"He?" Eren mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali; ia tak sadar bahwa ia sudah menatap Irvin terlalu lama. "Eh—maaf! Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa—"

"Tuan putri yang unik," Irvin tertawa pelan seraya kembali berdiri. "Apa yang membuatmu ada disini? Ini taman tempat aku biasanya meminum teh bersama _Mad Hatter _dan _March Hare. _Apa kau tersesat?"

'_Oh, mungkin aku bisa bertanya arah kepada lelaki ini, dia kelihatannya baik..' _

"Um—aku mencari rumah pak Kelinci. Atau kalau bisa—aku ingin bertemu langsung dengan pak Kelinci."

"Oh... kau mau bertanya jalan pulang, pasti?"

"Eh—iya, betul! Gara-gara mengikuti dia, aku sampai ada disini—"

"Kau ternyata terjebak dengan rute _Alice," _Irvin menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tahu dimana rumah Rivaille berada. Tapi aku tak yakin ia ada di rumah; ia mungkin ada di tempat sang ratu sekarang ini."

"Ratu?"

"Iya. Tapi aku tak tahu jalan paling cepat menuju istana; kalau kau memakai jalan besar, akan sampai dalam sekitar lima jam. Istana cukup jauh."

—LIMA JAM?! Eren ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding saat ini—kalau selama itu, ia tak akan bisa pulang tepat waktu!

"L-lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Aku harus pulang sebelum tengah malam tiba..."

Eren menjambak rambutnya frustasi; tahu akan jadi begini, ia seharusnya benar-benar merelakan roti dagingnya tadi—tidak, seharusnya ia tidak keluar rumah sama sekali!

"Kau benar-benar seperti _Cinderella. _Tapi kurasa, keindahanmu tak akan hilang meski tengah malam sudah lewat." Irvin kembali tertawa; kemudian ia membawa jari telunjuknya ke arah sebuah jalan setapak di antara hutan. "Ikutilah jalan setapak itu; kalau kau menemukan menara tinggi dengan seorang putri berambut panjang di dalamnya, kau bisa bertanya jalan menuju istana yang paling cepat."

"E-eh?" pandangan Eren mengikuti arah telunjuk Irvin. "Uh, baiklah... Terima kasih banyak, senior Irvin!"

Eren membungkuk dalam-dalam sebelum pergi berlari meninggalkan Irvin yang melambaikan tangannya; senyum Irvin perlahan memudar dan wajah penuh tanya kini terlukis di parasnya.

"—Kenapa aku disebut senior, ya?"

.

.

.

"_Tiap helai surai emasku akan terus bersinar, meskipun matahari enggan menunjukkan sinarnya..."_

—Tak lama sampai Eren menemukan menara tinggi yang Irvin maksudkan; dari kejauhan, ia sudah menangkap bentuk bangunan tersebut berdiri kokoh diantara sungai yang jernih. Suara yang lembut terdengar mengalunkan sebuah lagu—siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan tergoda untuk memasuki hutan lebih jauh.

Eren berjalan semakin dekat ke arah menara—mungkin tingginya setara dengan gedung pencakar langit bertingkat tiga puluh. Eren hendak mencari pintu masuk dan mengetuknya agar bisa masuk; namun aneh, di sekeliling menara tersebut, tidak ada pintu ataupun jendela; kecuali sebuah jendela berukuran cukup besar di puncak menara..

Bagaimana caranya ia masuk kesana?!

"Tak ada yang akan datang untuk bertamu; hari ini, aku kembali sendiri membaca buku.."

Lantunan melodi kembali terdengar—suaranya cukup jelas, membuat Eren yakin bahwa gadis yang sedang bernyanyi tersebut tak jauh posisinya dari jendela. Eren berdehem pelan; menyiapkan suaranya untuk berteriak lantang,

"Permisiiii—!"

"...Eh?"

Nyanyian tersebut terhenti dan samar-samar, Eren melihat sosok seorang gadis menoleh ke arahnya dari balik jendela—bentuk wajahnya yang mungil dan kulitnya yang berwarna terang, lagi-lagi membuat Eren tak asing dengan siapa yang berhadapan dengannya. Meski dari jarak cukup jauh, ia bisa melihat dengan baik siapa sosok di atas menara tersebut.

"..Kali ini Christa, eh..."

"—Uhm, bagaimana bisa kau tahu namaku?"

"Ah.. Eh, tidak, itu—kau mirip dengan temanku yang bernama Christa..."

"Oh! Pasti sungguh suatu kebetulan, ia mirip denganku dan namanya juga sama denganku.." Christa tertawa kecil dengan manisnya, "Siapa namamu dan kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Uhm—" Eren berdehem pelan, "Aku Eren, dan aku kesini karena ingin menanyakan jalan menuju istana—senior Irvin bilang, kau tahu jalan paling cepat menuju istana..."

"Oh, kau temannya Irvin?" Christa tersenyum lembut sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Eren, "Jalan tercepat menuju istana ada di dalam menara ini. Melewati cermin ajaib."

"...Cermin ajaib?"  
"Iya, cermin ajaib. Ia adalah cermin yang pintar; selain bisa menebak siapa yang paling cantik sejagat raya, ia juga bisa membawamu pergi kemanapun!"

—Seingat Eren, di dalam buku cerita putri salju, cermin milik nenek sihir tak bisa membuat seseorang teleportasi..

Tapi, ya, sudahlah. "Um... bolehkah aku meminjam cermin ajaibmu itu? Aku betul-betul harus pergi ke istana secepatnya, aku harus bertemu pak kelinci agar bisa pulang!"

"—Oh, kau terbawa rute _Alice, _ya?" kedua mata Christa membulat; menunjukkan ia sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Eren. "Tentu saja boleh! Sebentar ya, aku akan membawamu ke atas."

Oh, ternyata jalan masuknya hanya dari jendela itu, pikir Eren. namun ia tak bisa membayangkan—setinggi apa tangga yang akan diturunkan oleh Christa agar ia bisa sampai ke puncak menara?

"Ya, silahkan naik!"

—Iris emerald Eren dikejutkan oleh seberkas warna emas yang terjatuh di hadapannya; ini terlalu lebar dan besar untuk seutas tali, dan terlalu lembut dibandingkan dengan sebuah tali tambang.

Ini..

"...R-rambut?"

"Rambut panjangku memang satu-satunya jalan menuju kemari," ujar Christa. "Naiklah, jangan sungkan!"

"T-tapi! Nanti rambutmu rusak dan kotor, loh? D-dan lagi, apa kau tidak merasa kesakitan karena rambutmu ditarik-tarik begitu?"

"Eh.. tidak apa-apa kok, selama ini, tidak ada yang peduli—"  
"—Tapi aku peduli!"

Christa terdiam sejenak; mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena tak menyangka akan respon yang Eren berikan—selama ini ia merasa baik-baik saja dan tak ada seorangpun yang akan berkata dan peduli pada rambutnya..

Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, aku baik-baik saja... sungguh." Christa menyeka satu titik air mata yang hendak turun dengan jemarinya. "Cepatlah, kau harus pulang ke rumahmu, bukan?"

"Tapi.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Percayalah padaku."

Mendengar nada keyakinan dan ketegasan dari ucapan Christa, Eren tak melakukan protes apapun lagi—meskipun ragu, ia akhirnya memijakkan kakinya pada helaian emas yang berkilauan tersebut dengan hati-hati; dan Christa menariknya dari atas perlahan.

Butuh waktu sekitar satu menit untuk bisa sampai ke puncak menara—namun akhirnya, Eren berhasil sampai dengan selamat. Eren menarik nafas lega; ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Christa seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih banyak, Christa! Ah, aku akan membantu membereskan dan membersihkan rambutmu.."

"Tidak usah, Eren. Rambutku tak akan pernah ternoda; sihir yang melindunginya akan membuatnya tetap bersih kapanpun juga." Christa membalas senyuman Eren dengan senyuman lembut ciri khasnya. "Nah, kau butuh cermin ajaib, bukan? Sini!"

Dengan antusias, Christa menarik lengan Eren dan membawanya ke suatu ruangan dimana ada kaca oval berbingkai perak tergantung rapi di dalamnya—pantulan wajahnya dan Christa begitu jernih disana, seakan tak ada debu yang berani hinggap ke permukaan kaca tersebut.

"Cermin, cermin. Diantara kami berdua, kau setuju tidak kalau Eren itu yang paling cantik?"

—Loh. Apa?

"_**Meskipun menurutku kau tetap yang paling cantik, aku harus setuju bahwa lelaki ini memang manis, nona Christa. Siapakah gerangan lelaki yang kau bawa ini?"**_

"Ia ingin meminta bantuanmu! Bisakah kau membawanya ke istana? Ia harus bertemu dengan pak Kelinci."

"_**Tentu saja, apa yang tidak untukmu?"**_

"Terima kasih, Ymir!"

Eren memandang takjub akan perbincangan Christa dan cermin yang dipanggil dengan nama Ymir tersebut; apa mungkin di dalam cermin ada orangnya? Atau mungkin ada _speaker _di dekat sini dan seseorang berbicara sebagai cermin dari jauh sana?

"Nah, Eren, silahkan masuk ke dalam cermin!"

—Tunggu.

"..A-apa?"  
"Masuk! Lihatlah, Ymir sudah membuka portal sihir, kau bisa sampai ke istana dalam waktu singkat."

Tekstur solid nan licin dari cermin tadi kini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang berwarna-warni—dan Eren yakin, tak akan ada apapun yang tersentuh jika ia meletakkan telapak tangannya disana; disana seperti ada... dimensi yang lain; begitu hampa.

"Aku... harus masuk... kesana?"

"Mm-hmm!"

"Kau yakin ini aman, Christa?"  
"Oh, ayolah! Ini hanya sebuah portal sihir biasa." Christa tertawa kecil. "Selamat jalan, Eren. kuharap kau bisa bertemu Rivaille."

Eren mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju cermin—ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum memasukkan lengannya perlahan ke dalam portal sihir tersebut.

"...Terima kasih banyak, Christa."

—Dan cahaya berwarna emas menelannya masuk dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

"..Semoga kau menemukan jalan pulang, Eren.."

.

.

.

—_BRUK!  
_

"AW!" pendaratan di atas lantai batu mengingatkan Eren pada saat ia pertama kali datang ke dunia aneh ini—rasa sakit di punggungnya kembali terasa dan ia mengelus-elus belakang kepalanya yang sedikit terbentur. "Apa aku sudah sampai di istana?"

Eren melihat ke sekelilingnya—ia disambut oleh warna abu-abu dari dinding yang ditutupi oleh batu; tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disini. Apa cermin itu salah tempat, ya?

...Awas saja kalau ia sampai salah tempat; Eren bersumpah akan membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping dan ia akan membuang pecahan cermin itu ke sungai nil!

"—Angkat tanganmu dan jangan bergerak, atau aku akan memenggal kepalamu di tempat."

—Di ujung kepalanya, Eren merasakan sesuatu yang dingin nan tajam teracung ke arahnya; dengan cepat, tubuhnya merasakan tanda bahaya dan keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang mengetahui hidupnya sedang dalam pertimbangan.

Suara dingin yang tadi berbicara kepadanya sudah jelas mengacungkan sebuah pedang yang cukup panjang dan tajam—pedang berwarna perak yang mengingatkan Eren akan peralatan makan ala bangsawan. Bedanya—peralatan makan tidak akan bisa memenggal kepalamu.

"A... aku bersumpah, aku bukan orang jahat. Aku hanya mau mencari pak Kelinci! Salahkan Ymir si cermin itu kalau ia salah mengirimku ke tempat ini; bukan ke istana!" Eren mencoba membela dirinya sendiri.

"—Ymir yang mengirimmu kesini? Ah.."perlahan benda tajam tersebut menjauh dari kepalanya. "Kau mencari pak Kelinci? Kau pasti masuk kesini karena ulah dia, eh?"

"I—iya, dan aku dengar, dia ada di istana.."

"Tak berubah sama sekali, eh, si Rivaille itu. Setelah kami semua, sekarang dirimu yang masuk ke dunia ini karena ulahnya..."

—Untuk sesaat, nafas Eren tercekat dan kedua bola matanya membulat. Apa maksudnya?

"—Kau tidak salah tempat. Ini di istana. Namun ia tidak ada disini."

"...APA?! jadi perjalananku kesini sia-sia?!"

"Yah—aku bisa bantu mencari Rivaille kalau kau mau. Aku tak akan menyakitimu; kau boleh berbalik."

Eren ragu-ragu untuk berbalik—benarkah gadis dengan suara dingin ini tak akan memenggalnya?

"Uhm.. baiklah..." Eren berbalik perlahan—matanya yang ditutup karena ketakutan ikut terbuka sedikit-demi sedikit.

Tak usah dijelaskan; Eren tahu siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Annie..."

"Kau tahu namaku?" Annie menarik satu alisnya ke atas. "Ah, tidak penting soal itu. Aku adalah ksatria ratu merah—kau mencari Rivaille, bukan?"

"I—Iya,"

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba mencari dia di ladang bunga milik putri _Jasmine?" _ujar Annie . "Jaraknya tak jauh dari sini. Meski belum tentu Rivaille ada disana; aku rasa kemungkinan dia ada disana sekitar sembilan puluh persen. Itu tempat favorit Rivaille."

Lagi-lagi harus pindah ke tempat lain—Eren mulai lelah karena harus pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lainnya. Namun waktunya tak banyak; jika memang tak ada Rivaille disini, ia harus segera mencarinya ke tempat lain.

"Um.. baiklah, aku harus berjalan ke arah mana?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai gerbang depan—dari gerbang depan, kau hanya perlu berjalan menuju barat. Semoga aku bisa membantumu."

"Iya, terima kasih, Annie.."

"Oh, dan..."

"_Berhati-hatilah pada Maleficent."_

_._

_._

_._

Kembali berjalan mencari Rivaille si kelinci—Eren perlahan mulai menyerah. Entah sudah berapa jam ia habiskan di dunia ini, dan ia yakin sebentar lagi matahari mungkin akan tenggelam. Habislah sudah, ia tak akan pernah bisa pulang—ia tak akan pernah bisa bertemu Mikasa lagi, dan ia akan terjebak disini selamanya...

Suara sol sepatunya yang bergesekan dengan rerumputan menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar; Eren sempat kebingungan kenapa di dunia ini rasanya sunyi sekali—hanya ada beberapa orang yang tinggal disini, mereka semua bertingkah aneh dan mengambil peran sebagai salah satu tokoh dongeng, dan sihir benar-benar nyata disini. Apa ia yakin ia tidak bermimpi, ya?

"Ya... jangan-jangan, selama ini aku memang bermimpi!"

"—Sayangnya, ini bukanlah mimpi.."

Suara lain yang berjalan di antara rerumputan membuat konsentrasi Eren pudar; kali ini, suara yang menyapanya terdengar sangat familiar. Sosok seorang gadis dengan tubuh tinggi dan jubah hitam yang menutupi datang kepada pandangannya.

"Kau...?"

"Aku hanyalah penunggu hutan, jangan pikirkan siapa aku." Sosok tersebut membuka tudung hitam yang menutupi wajahnya, "Kenapa kau ada disini?"  
"—MIKASA?!"

"..Oh, itu memang namaku. Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Ah—uh..." Eren mulai ragu—mungkinkah semua orang yang ada di dunia ini hanya kebetulan saja memiliki nama dan wajah yang sama dengan orang-orang yang ada di dunianya? Atau justru mereka semua bekerja sama untuk mengerjai Eren dan menjebaknya di suatu tempat untuk bersandiwara? 

—Tapi itu tak menjelaskan sihir yang benar-benar terjadi di hadapannya. Saat ia memasuki cermin teleportasi beberapa jam yang lalu, ia yakin tak akan ada trik yang bisa membuat sihir terasa begitu nyata..

"Kau tidak ingat padaku, Mikasa?"

"Aku tak ingat pernah mengenal kau sebelumnya. Apa kau orang baru yang diseret oleh Rivaille kesini?"

"Iya—begitulah. Apa kau juga sama?"

"—Semua orang yang ada di dunia ini adalah korban dari Rivaille. kami semua adalah orang-orang yang dijebak masuk ke dalam sini... dan kami tak akan pernah bisa pulang kembali."

"Kau sudah lama terjebak disini?"

"Ya, sudah lama sekali. Tetapi aku sudah tak bisa menghitung lagi seberapa lamanya—mungkin ribuan tahun?"

'_Tetapi tadi Mikasa masih ada di rumah, bukan? Tak mungkin ia memasuki dunia ini dalam waktu yang sama denganku.. mungkin Mikasa yang ini berbeda?'_

"Baiklah—um, Mikasa, bisa kau beritahu aku dimana Rivaille sekarang?"

"..Dimana, ya?" Mikasa menyeringai kecil. "Aku mungkin akan memberitahumu dimana ia berada... dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat?"

Eren berdecak kesal; Mikasa yang ada di dunia manapun, kenapa semuanya hobi sekali membuatnya kerepotan?!

"Baiklah, baiklah—apa maumu?"

"Tolong buatkan aku sesuatu, dari benang berwarna merah dan mesin pemintal disana."

Jari lentiknya menunjuk ke arah mesin pemintal yang tidak Eren lihat sebelumnya—disana tersimpan banyak benang dalam berbagai warna dan juga kursi kayu untuk duduk dengan nyaman. Eren menelan ludah—menjahit? Membuat pakaian? Ia tak tahu caranya! 

"T-tapi, aku tak bisa membuat pakaian—"  
"Apapun boleh, hasilnya jelek pun tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau tidak melakukannya, kau tak akan tahu dimana Rivaille berada.."

—Sial.

"Baiklah, baiklah..."

Eren berjalan menuju mesin pemintal dan memposisikan dirinya di atas kursi senyaman mungkin—ia mengambil beberapa benang dengan warna merah yang berbeda-beda; meski benaknya masih memikirkan caranya membuat apapun dari mesin pemintal ini..

—Nilai kesenian saja masih hancur selalu menjadi langganan remedial, bagaimana bisa ia membuat sesuatu dari mesin pemintal ini?!

"Po—pokoknya, aku coba dulu saja.."

Eren mengambil satu benang berwarna merah darah—ia menarik ujungnya seraya menatap ke arah mesin pemintal; sekarang benang ini harus diapakan?

Oh—mungkin...

"Dimasukkan ke lubang jarum ini?"

.

"_Berhati-hatilah..."_

_._

Eren menatap ke arah jarum yang tersimpah di mesin pemintal—masih mencoba-coba dan menebak apa tindakannya tersebut benar atau tidak. Ya, semoga saja—

"—Ouch!"

—Ah, tangannya yang gemetar mengambil langkah yang salah.

"Ukh... payah," Eren membawa jemarinya yang tertusuk dan mengeluarkan tetesan darah ke arah mulutnya, "Aku bahkan tak bisa—"

.

"_Kepada Maleficent.."_

_._

"Eh...?" 

Rasa sakit di jemarinya kini memudar—seiring dengan kesadarannya yang semakin lama semakin menghilang; kedua kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat, ia ingin menutup mata dan rasanya... ia ingin tertidur saja—

Selama-lamanya.

Tubuh Eren akhirnya terjatuh ke atas tanah yang dipenuhi rerumputan—sesaat sebelum matanya tertutup sepenuhnya, ia mengingat apa yang Annie katakan..

Dan juga sosok Mikasa yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Nah, dengan begini... kau juga tak akan bisa pulang selamanya." Mikasa tertawa kecil seraya mengangkat tubuh Eren perlahan—satu telapak tangannya dipakai untuk menyentuh wajah Eren yang tertidur pulas. "Dan peran yang cocok untukmu adalah seorang putri tidur, kau menyukainya?"

.

_Aku harus_—

_...Pulang..._

_._

"Rivaille." 

Lelaki yang merasa namanya dipanggil tersebut tak menoleh dan melanjutkan ritual meminum teh hitamnya—matanya memandang lurus ke arah yang tak pasti; memastikan ia berhasil menghindar untuk bertemu pandang dengan siapapun saat ini.

"—Ada urusan apa kau disini, Armin? Kau tak bisa ada di daratan lama-lama, bukan? Nanti siripmu akan berubah menjadi buih."

"Ah... tidak masalah. Aku diberi waktu sepuluh menit untuk bisa berbicara denganmu; terima kasih pada Irvin dan juga sihirnya.."

"Ya, ya, terserah padamu—sekarang, apa maumu?"

"Lelaki terakhir yang kau bawa kesini; kau sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk menjadikan dia penghuni di dunia ini, bukan? Kau berniat membawanya pulang sebelum jam dua belas malam.."

"—Iya, memang. Lalu kenapa? Kau mau protes? Aku hanya ingin bermain-main dengan bocah itu; agar setidaknya, ia tahu rasa dan menyesal telah berkata bahwa ia tak mau pulang."

"Begitukah?" Armin tertawa kecil—kemudian ia menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau tolong dia, Rivaille."

"Hah, untuk apa? Sekarang masih jauh dari jam dua belas malam."

"Kau tak akan bisa membawanya pulang meski jam dua belas malam akan datang. _Maleficent _menyihirnya dan menjadikan lelaki itu putri tidur."

Rivaille beranjak dari kursinya seketika—cangkir tehnya nyaris saja terjatuh dari meja karena guncangan yang terjadi karena tindakannya; kedua matanya yang terlihat sayu kini menjadi terbuka lebar—raut wajahnya kini berubah dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

"—Apa?!"

"Aku melihatnya tadi, kebetulan _Maleficent _menjebak lelaki bernama Eren di dekat danau tujuh warna. Sayang aku tak bisa menolong lelaki itu... aku tak memiliki sihir untuk menjadi manusia saat itu."

Rivaille mendecak kesal; jam saku yang ia simpan di atas meja disambarnya dengan cepat—angka dari jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Di sini memang terlihat masih cerah—namun langit di dunia ini tak pernah berubah. Rivaille yakin bahwa yang ditunjukkan oleh jam ini adalah sembilan pada malam hari.

—Ia harus bergegas.

"Dimana dia sekarang?!"

"Di dekat taman kematian. Eren disimpan di dalam sebuah kotak kaca; masih tertidur dengan pulas. Kau tahu 'kan apa yang bisa membangunkannya?"

"Tch, tak usah kau beri tahu—aku tahu bagaimana cara membangunkannya."

"Iya, iya. Dan aku yakin, kau bisa membangunkan Eren dari tidurnya." Armin tersenyum lembut. "Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah lelaki yang selalu kau perhatikan selama ini, bukan?"

Rivaille tak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut—sosoknya telah menghilang ketika Armin menyadarinya.

.

.

.

_Tersimpan di sebuah kotak kaca, ia sudah tak bisa menatap dunia._

_Waktunya terhenti entah sejak kapan, tidur abadi sudah menjadi hal yang lebih menyenangkan di benaknya._

_Yang bisa membuatnya terbangun.._

_Hanyalah seseorang yang bisa membuatnya kembali tersadar.._

_Akan tugasnya di dunia._

_._

_._

_._

Mikasa menelusuri permukaan kotak kaca tersebut dengan teapak tangannya—berkali-kali ia melihat sosok yang tertidur di atasnya, dan ia tak pernah merasa bosan; kali ini, ia berhasil membuat seseorang mendapatkan peran di dunia ini—tanpa kehendak Rivaille sebelumnya. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi saja—jika keseimbangan dunia ini hancur, ia akan bisa menguasai seluruh dunia ini tanpa terkecuali.

Perlahan senyum kecil muncul di wajahnya—ia dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang datang menghampiri dirinya.

"Datang untuk menyelamatkan tuan putrimu eh, Rivaille?"

"Bisa kau tutup mulutmu itu, Ackerman? Aku tak ada urusan denganmu; aku hanya mau mengambil kembali orang yang harus aku pulangkan ke dunianya."

"Kau sendiri seorang Ackerman, jangan mengejek begitu, pendek."

"Berisik kau, wanita delusional."

"—Kau mengajak perang?"

"Ayo saja. Kau memangnya yakin bisa mengalahkan aku, hah?"

—Aura hitam menyebar di sekeliling duo Ackerman tersebut; mungkin kalau Eren tidak tertidur saat ini, ia sudah memilih untuk kabur daripada harus terbunuh diantara peperangan.

"—Boleh saja kalau kau mau mengambil dia kembali," Mikasa mengetuk kotak kaca yang tersimpan rapi di sampingnya. "Tetapi—kau harus membuka segel sihir yang aku berikan kepadanya. Apa kau mampu?"

"Hah, kau pikir aku ini siapa? aku—"

"Kalau kau membangunkan dia meskipun itu bukan peranmu sebagai pangeran untuk _Aurora; _keseimbangan dunia ini akan hancur. Aah, kau itu kelinci yang dikejar oleh _Alice, _bukan seorang pangeran.."

Rivaille mendecih kesal; wajah kesalnya yang semakin menjadi membuat seringai di wajah Mikasa semakin melebar—Mikasa memutuskan untuk memancing emosinya lebih jauh.

"Padahal kau sudah susah payah membangun dunia ini, ya? Kau sekuat tenaga mengundang banyak orang dengan rute _Alice _dan memberikan mereka peran di dunia ini..." Mikasa kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada kotak kaca tempat Eren terbaring, "Niatmu adalah memberikan kami semua tempat tinggal yang baru karena kami tak ingin pulang. Tapi aku penasaran kenapa hanya lelaki ini yang hendak kau pulangkan."

"—Dia bahkan tak memiliki niat untuk menghilang selamanya," Rivaille membalas dengan suara yang tajam. "Aku hanya ingin memberinya sedikit.. pelajaran, bahwa ia seharusnya tidak berkata bahwa ia 'tidak ingin pulang'."

"Kau yakin hanya itu alasanmu?" Mikasa tertawa kecil dengan nada yang mengejek, "Bukan karena kau sebenarnya ingin menjadikan dia 'warga' di dunia ini agar dia bisa tetap bersamamu?"  
"—TAK ADA URUSANNYA DENGANMU!"

Jam saku di genggaman Rivaille mengeluarkan sinar berwarna biru yang indah—sekejap, jam saku tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah _katana _panjang berwarna emas; mata tajamnya sebanding dengan tajamnya ujung dari benda tajam tersebut—memandang lurus dan penuh amarah.

"Oh—kau mengajakku bertarung?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu." Rivaille berjalan mendekati Mikasa tanpa melonggarkan pertahanannya. "Aku punya tugas lain saat ini."

"Dan apa tugas tersebut, hmm?"

"Sekali lagi kutegaskan," Rivaille mengacungkan _katana _miliknya setinggi mungkin. "—INI BUKAN URUSANMU!"

_SLASH!_

.

_Ketika dongeng telah memasuki lembaran terakhir dan kau harus segera pergi untuk tidur di malam hari,_

_Aku akan terus menunggumu meski matahari tak akan lagi terbit_

_._

Serpihan kaca sebening kristal melayang ke berbagai arah—sesuatu yang utuh kini sudah terpecah belah dan lenyap menuju arah yang berbeda-beda; _katana _tajam tersebut berhasil membuat segel yang membelenggu sang putri untuk terlepas—hanya saja, tidur lelapnya masih belum terhapus dari daftar kutukan.

"A—apa?!" kedua bola mata Mikasa membesar; ia mengatupkan mulutnya dengan rapat karena kesal. "KAU! "

"Waktu bermain sudah habis, aku harus cepat pergi." Tanpa terlihat kesulitan, Rivaille mengangkut tubuh Eren dari tempat berbaringnya; ia membawa tubuh lelaki itu layaknya seorang pengantin yang hendak dibawa pergi selamanya. "Oh, dan kau sepertinya melupakan satu hal."

"A—apa—AH!"

"Aku masih penguasa di dunia ini; aku bisa mengatur dan melakukan apapun sesuai kehendakku." Rivaille menatap hampa tubuh Mikasa yang perlahan melebur menjadi kabut hitam—wajahnya meminta tolong namun Rivaille tak menggubrisnya. "Pulanglah, Mikasa. Kau yang akan menjemput Eren ketika ia kembali ke dunianya nanti."

"Tidak—tidak..." Air mata menunjukkan sosoknya di ujung mata; ketika hampir seluruh bagian dari dirinya menghilang, Mikasa menatap lelaki yang masih tertidur di pangkuan sang penguasa. "EREN!"

—Dan tubuh gadis itu bersatu dengan udara, sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

_Waktumu tak banyak_

_Kau harus segera pulang_

_._

"...Hh, bocah merepotkan." Rivaille menghela nafas panjang—disimpannya perlahan tubuh Eren di atas ladang bunga milik Petra sang _Jasmine; _tak ada tempat lain untuk menyimpan tubuh Eren saat ini. Dan lagi, waktu perlahan telah habis—

"..Maafkan aku, Eren." Rivaille menatap bocah yang terbaring seraya mengusap sisi wajahnya dengan lembut. "Aku mungkin memang egois. Tetapi kau memang tak bisa tinggal di dunia ini bersamaku—meskipun aku ingin kau tetap ada disini."

Rivaille perlahan membuat jarak diantara dirinya dan Eren mengecil—hembusan nafasnya dan Eren saling bertemu; membuat rasa hangat menyelimuti keduanya. Rivaille menatap wajah yang tertidur itu untuk sesaat—kemudian senyum kecil yang tak biasanya ia tunjukkan mulai bermain di wajahnya.

"Cepatlah terbangun, Eren." Satu kecupan lembut di kening Eren ia berikan—Rivaille masih memasang senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Kau harus kembali karena banyak orang yang menunggumu untuk pulang."

Cahaya berwarna putih mengeluarkan sinarnya—tubuh Eren perlahan tertutup oleh sinar yang muncul dari lepasnya segel kutukan; Rivaille menatap sendu sosok yang bahkan tak sempat ia ajak berbicara—dan kini, ia harus rela kehilangan sosok tersebut selamanya.

—Eren tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

"Selamat tinggal, Eren."

Tubuh itupun lenyap dari dunia kecil ciptaannya.

.

.

.

'_Siapa?'_

Eren merasakan kesadarannya perlahan pulih—ia dapat merasakan pemandangan yang tak asing perlahan masuk ke dalam visinya; tubunya pun terasa ringan dan visi yang buram kini dapat terlihat jelas olehnya.

Eren menarik nafas panjang—kini sekelilingnya terlihat lebih jelas. Ketika kedua matanya sudah terbuka lebar; nafasnya tercekat secara tiba-tiba.

Sejak kapan ia berdiri disini?

Dimana ini—

"I—ini.. di _konbini?"_

"Selamat datang! Selamat berbelanja di _Rose konbini!_"

Suara sang penjaga kasir membuat konsentrasi Eren kini teralih kepadanya; disambut dengan sosok gadis bersurai hitam yang diikat dua, Eren tanpa sadar membaca _nametag _yang terpasang di seragamnya.

'_**Mina Carolina'**_

"—Eh? Loh..." Eren mengedipkan matanya; ia memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah membaca nama. "Bukankah... nama penjaga kasir itu..."

—_DEG!_

"Eh?" Eren semakin kebingungan—kini ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal. "...Siapa, ya? Rasanya aku seperti mengingat seseorang..."

'_Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja..'_

_._

_Selamat tinggal,_

_Eren._

_._

"—EREN! sudah kubilang jangan pulang terlalu malam, bukan? Ini sudah jam sepuluh, kau tahu?! Untung saja kita masih ada waktu untuk bisa sampai ke stasiun sekarang!"

"Eh—Mikasa?" Eren menolehkan wajahnya dan terkejut melihat Mikasa ada di luar _konbini _menunggu dirinya; ia pikir, Mikasa ada di rumah. "Kau mengikutiku kesini?"

"Aku mencarimu! Sebenarnya aku bisa menemukanmu lebih cepat—kalau saja aku tidak tiba-tiba pingsan saat ada di taman!"

"...Pingsan?"

.

_Bel jam dua belas malam sudah berbunyi_

_._

"Iya... entah kenapa, aku tiba-tiba pingsan.."

"—Tapi kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja.."

.

_Jangan mengejar kelinci yang berteriak bahwa ia sudah terlambat_

_._

"—Aku rasanya seperti mengalami mimpi yang panjang. Mimpi apa, ya?"

"Mimpi?" Eren merasakan suatu tepukan aneh di dadanya; ada perasaan yang familiar, namun terasa pilu.. "Aku.. juga. Aku merasa seperti... habis bermimpi. Mimpi yang sangat panjang.."

Ada seseorang yang menghilang,

Namun ia tak tahu siapa yang sudah pergi dari hidupnya.

"...Eren?" Mikasa menghampiri Eren dan menyentuh sisi wajahnya, "Kau menangis.."

"Eh?" Eren mengedipkan matanya—merasakan ada yang mengalir di wajahnya.

—Air mata?

"Kenapa—kenapa aku menangis, ya?" Eren menyeka air matanya dengan telapak tangan; perlahan, suara tawa yang hampa terdengar dari mulutnya. "Aneh... aku rasanya seperti—melupakan sesuatu yang penting.."

Semakin Eren menyeka air matanya—semakin meluap rasa pilu di dadanya; perasaan apa? Ini semua—perasaan apa?

"..Eren," Mikasa mengenggam kedua tangan Eren yang masih belum berhenti menangis, "Ayo pulang."

"...Ung," Eren mengangguk lemah. "Ayo kita pulang, Mikasa."

.

.

_Kuharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi._

_Namun jika kau tak memiliki tempat untuk pulang,_

_Aku akan selalu menyambutmu kembali disini._

_._

_._

_._

_**The End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N:**

**1**_**. '**__Kenapa Mikasa bisa ada di dunia ciptaan Rivaille lebih lama sementara Eren tidak?'_

**Karena dimensi waktu disana berbeda; dan Rivaille adalah pencipta dari dunia 'ajaib' tersebut, maka ia bisa mengatur ruang dan waktu sesuka hatinya. Tetapi perlu diingat, meski dimensi waktu berbeda, waktu Eren di dunia nyata tetap berjalan; makanya ketika Eren sadar dan sudah kembali ke dunia aslinya, disana sudah malam.**

**2. **_**'**__Ini cerita tentang apaan sih? Ga ngerti, deh!'_

**Singkatnya, semua orang yang selalu merasa 'aku ga mau pulang ke rumah lagi', atau 'aku harap aku ga ada disini' bakalan dibawa sama Rivaille ke dunia ciptaannya; dan dunia itu isinya sama kaya buku cerita. Setiap orang disana dikasih perannya masing-masing.**

**3. **_'Peran Eren sebenarnya itu apa? Alice, si tudung merah, Belle, Cinderella, putri salju, atau putri tidur?'_

**Semua orang yang Eren temui berbeda-beda perannya**—**Eren yang masih manusia tanpa peran disana bisa jadi siapa saja, tergantung siapa yang berhadapan sama dia.**

**4. **_'Apa Eren ga akan bisa ketemu Rivaille lagi?'_

**Ngga. Ga bisa. Karena Eren dan Mikasa udah memutuskan untuk 'pulang'.**

**5. **_'Apa semua orang yang dibawa masuk sama Rivaille kehilangan ingatannya soal dunia dan dirinya yang dulu?'_

**Iya. Ketika mereka dapat peran baru di dunia Rivaille; mereka lupa dengan sosok lama mereka dan dunia nyata.**

**Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita ini!**

_With Love,_

_Nacchan Sakura._


End file.
